Setting Things Straight
by Cordetta
Summary: When James picks Sirius for a project on criminals for History of Magic, Harry realises that he might need to be more honest with his children in the future.


**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Harry Potter but I hope those reading enjoy :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Dad,_

_I can't wait to come home for Christmas, school's really boring what with the mad rush of homework due before term ends. Teachers don't seem to realise the whole world won't collapse if they don't give us homework. Transfiguration is definitely the worst though what with all the essays Professor Hitchens sets us. There were three due just last week! And speaking of homework, Turpin set us a project to be completed over the holidays. Doesn't she realise that the holidays are there for us to have fun? It's so unfair, I was looking forward to Christmas and now it's going to be ruined by this stupid project. We actually had to start it today, it's on criminals of the Second Wizarding World. We got dragged to the library reading all these old newspapers. I wanted to do it on you, because then I could make it interesting and talk about dragons and things, but Professor Turpin won't let me. Apparently that would be disrespectful to all you've done or something. I told her that was a load of rubbish because I know you hate all that. She gave me a detention for mouthing off. It's completely unfair, you're my Dad, I know what you'd hate and find disrespectful - it's arguing with Mum or teasing Al, not calling you a criminal (well I guess that would depend on the circumstance huh?) Anyway, Uncle Ron says that you got up to a whole lot of trouble when you and him and Aunty Hermione were busy saving the world. Aunty Hermione told him to be quiet, but I know it's true. But I still had to find someone else to do my project on, so I decided to pick that guy who escaped from Azkaban just before the war started. The papers of the time reckon that he's the one who resurrected Voldemort in your fourth year. And he was a mass murderer before that. So I ought to have plenty of material to work with. I figure if I pick a fairly famous guy, I can get this done before Christmas. Or all on the last night of holidays. Whatever works. Do you remember Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban? You'd have been thirteen, me and Fred worked it out. Not much older than me. Anyway, I've got to wrap this up, Sophie says that there's a Duelling Club starting up tonight and I want to see what all the fuss is about!_

_James_

_P.S. - Don't bother replying to this letter, we both know that Breda won't make the trip back to Hogwarts before I come home for the holidays!_

Harry gripped the letter tightly between his hands. How was it possible, that after all these years, Sirius's name still wasn't cleared. How was it that his children were being taught that Sirius Black, his own godfather, was a criminal. He had done nothing wrong, James was right, Harry was more of a criminal than Sirius. He wanted to hit something, to yell but he knew that would be a waste of time. He hurried to sit at the table opposite the window, ready to write a response explaining the problem immediately. Ginny looked up at him from her seat on the couch.

"Harry?" she asked. "What's happened? Is it the Ministry? Are you getting called in again?"

Harry shook his head distractedly. "No, no, nothing like that," he said.

"Good," said Ginny in relief. "Because I had rather hoped you'd remember promising your eldest son that you'd be there at the train station with the rest of his family to pick him up tomorrow so you could hear all about his first term at Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at Ginny in surprise. "Is that tomorrow?"

"Yes, Harry," she said rolling her eyes, exasperation evident in her expression. "Only this morning you were saying how you couldn't wait to see James again."

She stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting. "Now, what was that letter? Who was it from."

Harry thrust it into her hands, scowling as he remembered its contents. "Here," he said in disgust. "It's from James."

Ginny looked at him sharply as she took it. "Has he done something wrong? Is anyone hurt?"

"Just read it."

Ginny did, slowly taking in every word. Harry was tempted to rip it out of her hands so he could direct her to the paragraph about Sirius.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Ginny looked up at him. "Isn't Sophie, Sophie Macmillan, Ernie and Susan's daughter?" she asked neutrally. "It seems James has taken quite a shine to her. That's the fourth time he's mentioned her in his letters."

Harry gaped at Ginny. "Did we read the same letter?" he demanded. "Did you not see the part about Sirius being a criminal?"

Ginny looked at Harry sadly. "I know it's not right Harry, but what are you going to do about it? What can you do about it?"

"I know full well what I'm going to do, I'm going to explain once and for all to James why that's not appropriate, the brilliant things Sirius did, how he was framed and then I'm going to write to Kingsley asking why Sirius hasn't received a full pardon yet. After that, I'll owl Professor McGonagall asking why it is that our children are being taught incorrect information, especially regarding the war."

Harry paused thinking that over. "On the other hand, perhaps I should just tell Hermione. I'm sure she'd be just as horrified as I am that they're being taught from the papers of the time, which were being used for all that propaganda. Don't you remember Skeeter and all those other reporters that followed up her work? They can't be taught from that, it's just wrong."

Ginny gently laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you and I know it's not right that Sirius is being blamed for what Peter did. But don't write to James now. He's right, Breda will never reach Hogwarts before he gets on the train. I think you should talk to James face to face about all this. Give it the night to think over what you want to say at least."

"But I can't leave James believing that Sirius was a mass murderer."

"James can wait until tomorrow to find out the truth," said Ginny firmly. "You need to tell him calmly, not whilst you're all upset and angry."

Harry sighed, looking down at the letter he had begun drafting. Only a few lines had been written, yet it was already covered in ink, his handwriting unreadable in his anger and holes in the parchment from where he had scratched out the words he didn't know how to say. "You're right," he muttered.

"I always am," said Ginny, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "Do you want to talk about what you'll say to James?"

Harry pulled her down onto his lap and lay his head on her shoulder. "What can I say to him?" he muttered. "You have the same name as Sirius Black because we named you after him? Oh and he was my godfather. Oh yes, and your teacher is wrong, he's not a mass murderer, that was my Dad's other best friend. No, not Teddy's dad, my Dad's other, other best friend. Yeah, he's the reason that my parents were murdered." Harry's voice was bitter and Ginny winced slightly. Harry didn't usually let of his childhood affect his perception of current events, but there were moments when he didn't seem to be able to help himself.

"Not quite like that," she chastised. "You might want to bring up his project and find out what James has to say first, before explaining what actually happened."

Harry sat still, brooding over Ginny's words.

"I'll let you pick him up by yourself," Ginny said slowly, standing up. "Maybe take Al and Lily out for ice cream so you two can chat alone."

Harry sighed. "I shouldn't have to explain to James about these things," he said in frustration.

"I know," said Ginny, pulling Harry to his feet. "And after you've helped James with his project, you can ask Kingsley to look into clearing Sirius's name. For now though, you need sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood on the platform, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. True to her word, Ginny had stayed behind with their two younger children so that Harry could speak with James alone. Somehow, she'd even managed to tell her brothers to leave Harry be for the moment, because although they'd smiled and nodded at him, they didn't come over and make conversation with him like they had when Harry had seen James off at the beginning of September. Harry wasn't sure whether or not he was grateful for this. However, he had steadily been growing more nervous as time had passed, and now, it was all he could do to prevent himself from pacing up and down the platform. He looked up at the sound of a train whistle and smiled as the train steamed slowly into the station.

"Dad," shouted James, poking his head out the window. "Dad, I'm back."

Harry grinned, looking over at his son and gave him a wave. James swung open the door of the still moving train and prepared to jump onto the platform. Harry hurriedly pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, causing the door to slam shut again. Several other parents glanced over at him in amusement and Harry quickly made a note to tell James off very loudly when the train had stopped fully.

He promptly forgot this as the Hogwarts Express stilled at last and James jumped out once more, this time looking thoroughly indignant. "Dad, what did you do that for?"

"I thought you might regret jumping out of a moving train only to fall onto a stone platform, injuring both yourself and your pride." Harry said calmly, looking down at his son, before pulling him into a hug.

"Da-ad," James moaned, pulling away a bit. "You're utterly paranoid."

Harry rolled his eyes and released James from his grip. "I can tell you right now, that it would not have been a pleasant experience. Now go on, get your trunk." He pushed James lightly in the direction of the train, and then turned to smile at James's friends, Fred and Sophie who had exited the compartment together, beaming at the thought of the holidays ahead.

"Hello Fred," said Harry with a smile. He quickly waved goodbye to Sophie who ran off to meet her parents. "Your mum's waiting over there," he said, gesturing towards the loud group of Weasleys to their left.

"Thanks Uncle Harry," said the grinning boy. "Did you have an argument with Uncle Percy again?"

Harry laughed. "No, nothing like that, I just got kicked out of the family for having the wrong coloured hair again," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, of course," said Fred nodding seriously. "Well in which case, I'm not going to be allowed to go home with them either." He peered up at Harry, a hopeful look creeping into his wide eyes. "Do you think I could come home with you and stay over?"

Harry laughed. Fred and James had spent most of their childhood begging to stay with each other as long as possible. He was glad to see that their time at Hogwarts hadn't changed that, despite being in different houses.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid." Harry replied. Glancing over at the rest of the Weasley family he bent down and lowered his voice. "If I'm not mistaken, your mum has a surprise planned for you. Trust me, you don't want to miss it."

"Are you trying to ruin my plans again?" called a voice from behind Harry. He jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Angelina looking extremely exasperated. Harry tried to look innocent. "I would never Angie, you know me."

"Yes, that's exactly the problem," she muttered. "And that look might have worked on Oliver when you wanted to skip out on morning practice, but you know damn well it never worked on me Potter."

Harry grinned. "Sorry Angie. Couldn't resist."

"Liar," she said punching him fondly. "I take my child now if you don't mind."

"He's all yours," said Harry cheerfully. "Will we see you Saturday?"

"If you don't hurt yourself between now and then," retorted Angelina. "And your son's about to set someone's hair on fire."

"What," cried Harry, whipping his head around to spot James with his wand out, a mischievous grin on his face. "James, don't you dare!"

James jumped and quickly stuffed his wand in his back pocket, trying to look innocent.

"Come on," said Harry. "We'd best leave before one of us ruins something important."

James ran over, dragging his trunk behind him and together they hoisted it onto the trolley.

"Where's Mum?" asked James looking around him. "I thought she was coming as well."

Harry hesitated as he knew now was not the time to bring up Sirius. "She decided that it would be better for her to get the house ready," he said, deciding a white lie would be best. "And she didn't think it would be fair on me having to control two hyperactive kids as well as you."

James grinned up at Harry. "Don't tell her, but I don't mind. Are we driving?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly, focussing on keeping the trolley under control. "Considering this is a Muggle station, I thought it best."

"Good, driving's much more fun than Side-Along Apparation," declared James vehemently. "Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen you in over three months and all you want to know is if you can have ice cream?"

James stared up at Harry. "Dad, nothing beats ice cream."

"It's the middle of winter!"

"Nothing Dad, you hear?"

Harry sighed. "Sure, we can get ice cream." They reached the car and Harry lifted the heavy trunk into the boot while James raced the trolley back to the park. Harry was used to the London traffic and soon, father and son were out in the countryside, heading north, James chattering the whole way.

"So," said Harry some time later. "Now that you've told me all the important parts of your year; flying, the food, the pranks and what you did on the weekends, don't you think you could perhaps tell me about the things you learned?"

James made a face. "Da-ad, it's only the first day of holiday, can't you let me forget about schoolwork for a bit?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, trying to be stern. "What was your favourite subject this term?" In truth, Harry was curious to find out how James was enjoying the other aspects of school, not just the social part.

James rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Aunty Hermione," he complained. "Did you know she sent me a letter every week with a list of books that she said would help me with my homework?"

"You told her what your homework was each week?" asked Harry confused.

"No," exclaimed James. "No, she owled Professor McGonagall asking for a copy of the material us first years would be learning. And McGonagall agreed!" James slumped in his chair. "Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to do all this extra work because you don't want to hurt your Aunt's feelings?"

Harry laughed. "Try going to school with her," he said, grinning at James. "Don't worry, Hermione's just a bit over-zealous at the moment. It'll die down. It's been over fifteen years since she's taken any classes after all. She's just excited that you got put in Ravenclaw."

James snorted. "Some Ravenclaw I am. Studying is the worst thing in the entire world and I hate it."

Harry looked sympathetic. "I can't say I know what it's like being a Ravenclaw, but I do know the Sorting Hat wouldn't have put you there if it didn't think that's where you belong. Did it consider anywhere else?"

James nodded. "It did think about Gryffindor for a bit." He looked up at Harry. "I am happy in Ravenclaw, Dad" he said grinning. "I'm just not obsessed with marks and lessons like most of them are. The seventh years are already studying for exams, can you imagine? I'd rather use our lessons for fun. It's a good job I've got Sophie around in classes, else I'd be bored out of my mind."

Harry smiled. "As long as you want to learn, I'm not going to complain about your motivation. And if you can get in and out of that common room with no trouble, then I won't complain about your house."

"Da-ad," said James, sounding scandalised. "How do you know about our common room? It's supposed to be a secret!"

Harry laughed. "Luna," he said simply. "If it hadn't been for her, I'd have never gotten in."

James sniggered. "I'd believe it Dad,"

"Oi, watch it!"

James just continued laughing whilst Harry tried his best to look affronted.

"All right, that's enough out of you," he said. "Did you say you wanted ice cream earlier? Because now's your chance."

James sat up straight. "Ooh, yes please Dad!"

Harry pulled over and they entered the small dairy together. He knew that now was the time to steer the conversation towards Sirius and as they picked their ice creams, he wondered just how to bring it up. As it turned out, he didn't have to.

"Hey Dad," said James, licking his ice cream thoroughly and getting some on his nose. "I know you were really bad at History of Magic and thought it was really boring, but honestly it's pretty fun."

Harry froze and swallowed nervously. "You think so?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound casual.

"Yeah," said James, grinning widely. "We've been doing Voldemort this past term, because Professor Turpin says it's important to understand the peace we're living in and it's really interesting." James looked over at Harry, grinning. "She's got a crush on you, it's really funny."

Harry scrunched up his forehead, thinking hard. "Turpin... not Lisa Turpin?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," said James excitedly. "Do you know her?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. She was in my year at Hogwarts, we shared a couple of classes. Ravenclaw right?"

James nodded enthusiastically. "Yup that's her!" He frowned. "She's a good teacher but sometimes she doesn't get it all right."

Harry glanced over at James. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, she says you killed Voldemort and that's why you're so famous." James said. "I thought that Voldemort killed himself though."

"Technically, he did," said Harry. "His curse rebounded against mine and it destroyed him."

"Yeah exactly, but he still killed himself right?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, he did, that would be more correct than saying I killed him."

"I knew it," exclaimed James triumphantly. "I told her that, but she told me I shouldn't be ashamed of you for killing someone because he was bad and I said I'm not ashamed, but that she was wrong."

Harry frowned. He certainly didn't like the reasoning behind what James's teacher was saying. Using that logic, you could justify anyone's murder. Perhaps he should send her an owl, or speak with her over the holidays.

"Have you ever cleaned the trophies before?" asked James. "It takes forever, and you and Uncle Ron won a really fancy award and it took ages to clean."

"Wait, did she give you a detention for that?" interrupted Harry.

"Yeah Dad, weren't you listening?"

Harry was definitely speaking with her before the holidays were over.

James shrugged beside him. "But for all that, we learn interesting things. Did Breda deliver my letter yet? Did you see what I wrote about my project? It's pretty cool right?"

Harry realised that this was his moment. He reached over to wipe the ice cream of James's nose to give his hands something to do as he spoke. "Actually James, yes I did, and I wanted to talk to you about that."

James looked up at Harry and his face fell. "You don't want me learning about mass murderers and things do you? I know that bad stuff happens, it won't give me nightmares or anything."

Harry shook his head. "Learning about criminals isn't what's bothering me. Although, you're right, I would prefer it if you were a bit older."

James rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Da-ad I'm not nine anymore, I go to Hogwarts remember?"

"James, focus," said Harry firmly and James stopped talking. "Learning about this particular criminal is what bothers me."

James stared at his father. "Why? Because he's got the same name as your godfather? It's not that unusual to have the same name as someone, all of us are named after people these days."

"James," said Harry sharply. "Sirius Black doesn't just have the same name as my godfather, he is my godfather."

James stopped talking immediately. "What?"

"Just what I said, Sirius Black, convicted mass murderer is my godfather and who you are named for."

"You must be joking," said James, leaping to his feet. "Why would you name me after a madman?"

Harry sighed. "Sit down James, and let me explain. Sirius Black was convicted of murdering thirteen people and sentenced to Azkaban for life. In my third year, he escaped and made his way to Hogwarts. We met whilst he was on the grounds, and I found out that in actual fact, he'd been framed. Sirius is my godfather, but he certainly didn't commit the crimes he was sentenced for. That honour goes to a man named Peter Pettigrew."

James was silent as he listened to Harry. "So, Sirius Black isn't a criminal?"

"No."

"So, I should do my project on this Peter Pettigrew instead?"

"Yes. Wait, no."

James looked impatiently at Harry. "Which is it, yes or no?" he asked. "If Peter Pettigrew committed these crimes, shouldn't I use this project as an opportunity to expose him?"

"This isn't about clearing Sirius's name," said Harry gently. "As soon as I realised Sirius hadn't been formally cleared, I got in touch with Kingsley. He'll help me sort that part out, don't you worry."

"Then, why can't I do Peter Pettigrew?" asked James looking confused.

Harry sighed. "How much research did you do on Sirius before you came home?" he asked.

James shrugged. "Not much. Just what I told you in my letter."

"Well, I'm going to tell you what happened," said Harry. "Do not tell Al or Lily, they don't need to know this right now."

James nodded solemnly.

"You know that Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby right?" asked Harry. "well, before he killed them, they were in hiding, in a little village called Godric's Hollow."

"That's where their graves are," James said quickly.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I've taken you before haven't I?" James nodded but allowed Harry to continue. "Whilst my parents were in hiding, they were under a spell which meant that no one could find them unless they were told where to look by one specific person. Now, everyone thought this person was Sirius, but at the last minute, my Dad changed it to another good friend of his named Peter."

"Peter Pettigrew?" asked James, his eyes wide.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yes, this was Peter Pettigrew. My parents and Sirius didn't know, but Peter was a spy for Voldemort. Once the spell was cast, Peter went to tell Voldemort where my parents were hiding."

Harry's voice faltered as James grasped him tight in a hug.

"My parents were killed and when Sirius realised what he had done, he hunted Peter down to avenge them. But when he was confronted, Peter accused Sirius of killing my parents and then blew up the street, killing twelve Muggles in the process. Everyone thought Sirius had caused the blast and that Peter had been killed. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial and remained there for twelve years before he escaped."

Harry smiled faintly, remembering the night they had met. "He came to find me, and to expose Peter for once and for all. Unfortunately, things didn't work out and Peter escaped. It was he who resurrected Voldemort the next year."

Harry was quiet, brooding over his memories. James said nothing, preferring to provide what little comfort he could to his father. Harry sighed. "Sirius helped in the fight against Voldemort, he provided the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and although he was still being searched for by the Ministry, he still fought when and where he could. He died, the end of my fifth year."

James sniffed quietly and Harry hugged his son. "I'm sorry I had to tell you," he said sadly. "It's not fair that you have to know such awful things."

James looked up at Harry, a fierce expression on his face. "It's not fair that that happened to you Dad," he said. "I wish I could change it."

"Don't," warned Harry. "Don't dwell on it. You can't change what happened to me, but I'm okay now. I have your mother." James nodded, smiling slightly. Suddenly, he sat upright. "I won't do my project on Sirius or Peter," he said firmly.

"Oh?" asked Harry in surprise. "One of the Death Eaters then? Or the Snatchers?"

James looked at Harry, wondering who on earth the Snatchers were. He made a note to ask Professor Turpin once holidays were over. "I'll do my project on Voldemort," he said. "It seems that he's the biggest criminal of the Second Wizarding War, he's the reason that I've only got one set of grandparents and Teddy's got no mum or dad and it seems all he did was rip families apart."

Harry looked at his son, a mixture of concern and pride evident on his face. "I'll help you then," he said finally.

James shook his head. "You don't have to," he said. He gave a sudden, impish grin. "Just don't run away, screaming in terror when I come after you for an interview."

Harry laughed. "I do not scream in terror."

"You do so," exclaimed James in delight. "I've seen you do it!"

Harry shook his head smiling. "Back in the car munchkin," he said. "We'll be home within the half hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry snuck into James's room that night watching him sleep calmly. Ginny walked in quietly, wrapping her arms around his middle. "It went well then?" she asked softly. Harry nodded, distractedly, still focussed on his sleeping son.

"It did," he replied. "James took it better than I expected. I was worried he might have some sort of nightmares, but-"

"But it looks like you're still the nightmare man of the family," said Ginny with a smile.

"You know, that is the worst nickname anyone's ever given me," commented Harry, scowling as he turned to face Ginny.

"Oh is that so, O Chosen One?" she asked, her eyes bright with mirth.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again. "Second worst nickname then," he admitted grudgingly.

Ginny giggled and pulled Harry out into the hallway. "Is James going to do his project on Wormtail then?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, he decided on Voldemort. He said something about him being the worst criminal because he ripped apart so many families."

Ginny smiled, leaning her head on Harry's chest. "Looks like James is quite the wise, young Ravenclaw," she said.

Harry agreed with a smile of his own. "Looks like it indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Like I said, I hope you enjoyed :) It's always nice to get a little story out of your head and onto paper. Thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
